


The Heart Of The Matter

by iamisaac



Category: malory towers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	The Heart Of The Matter

“Bill!” 

Her older brother grabbed her arm as Bill was about to make her way to the stables. Bill looked round at him, surprised.

“What's up, Danny?”

“I just wanted to talk to you.”

Bill glanced up at the big grandfather clock in the hallway.

“Okay, but you've got five minutes before I'm due to meet Clarissa for a ride.”

“Yes.” Danny pulled her into the study and shut the door. “That's what I wanted to talk about.”

“My riding?” asked Bill, confused.

“Clarissa.”

Bill looked blank.

“What about her?”

Danny sighed and stared at this strange sister-brother.

“You've been saying you're going to run a stables together?”

“Yes!” Bill would have burst into excited plans – schemes – ideas; but Danny stopped her.

“You know she has a bad heart.”

“Of course. I've always known.” Bill frowned at her brother. “Did you drag me in here to talk about Clarissa's heart?”

“Bill...” Danny got to the point, bluntly. “She might die any time. More likely, though, she'll relapse and end up needing expensive nursing care for years and years. She'll never be a help to you, Bill; she'll always hold you back. Won't you reconsider your plans?”

“No.” Bill turned away to the door. “I promised. And besides,” she added in a gasp, as she twisted the handle, “ - besides, I love her.”


End file.
